Merged Shadows
by tanginamo
Summary: >=D Hisoka and Illumi are different individuals and yet the same in a very dark way. A fic dedicated regarding the pairing of HisokaxIllumi shounen-ai/yaoi. =) Forewarning: Spoilers and OOCness ahead.


**Title: **Merged Shadows****

**Author:** Noeleen a.k.a (boyish_temptress_05@yahoo.com)

**Genre**: Poem/Angst

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Hisoka and Illumi are two different individuals and yet the same in a very dark way. No one seems to have any weakness but deep in their dirtied hearts there lay a light that is surrounded by a dimness that are holding them captives. This is why I think they belong together.

**Spoilers:**  Hisoka's life, mainly. I never knew where Hisoka originated, so I made one up. Hope you don't mind.

**Useless Notes of a Ranting Author**: I know no one would read this. But then if ever, please review. Anyway, I just love villains! Just because they are rough and emotionless and crude really doesn't mean they had been like that since they were born. No one's born evil. I mean there are reasons why they are like that. Just like Nakago from Fushigi Yuugi and Homura of Saiyuki and Korei from Flame of Recca. And many more! Anyway, do continue to read my useless poem.  

**Merged Shadows**

Of two different pathways led two different lives,

One lived for blood and the other just abides,

One knew murder and the other learnt to kill,

The latter knew of freedom, the former, dusky jail.

One was a magician, insane as he was called,

Yet no one knew the past he tried to leave on board,

The streets had been his home,

Irrefutable darkness was his dome,

Starvation had been constant,

And piteous slavery was more than blatant,

As a kid he tugged on sleeves, or even sometimes on his knees,

Despite the humiliation, he did, for in the end he shall emerge from this painful bliss,

He dealt with pain, hunger, thirst and even death itself,

But even with painful existence, he couldn't bring the death upon himself,

In the day he strives to live, wanting to leave and yet wanting to stay,

And in the night he lay painfully awake, vowing that someday all of them shall pay.

Time flew fast. And that same child grew out and grew strong,

Thanks to those painful days that helped his heart to harden like stone,

And now he was a man, obtained power in the middle of his palm,

And now he seek revenge, the mission to kill them was a game,

Now he soaked his hands in blood, and enjoyed the pungent scent of death,

Watching with now brutal eyes, those pathetic creatures while they continuously bled,

Innocence had been long gone,

His life had come undone.

One was an assassin of an infamous clan,

Emotion rarely pass his face, it was according to the plan,

The childhood, which he suffered, more than he enjoyed,

Suddenly flashed inside his mind, widening the gaping void,

As a child he craved for a warm hand to hold,

But none came as his wrists are shackled against a filthy wall,

He wanted a tight hug or even a fleeting kiss,

But none was given only a whip that bruised his tender skin,

Once he tried to chase butterflies while under the bright sun,

But was thrown inside a dark cellar to rethink what he had done,

He had craved for their presence, to assure him of his existence,

But still he was abandoned and was left to hear a frightening cadence,

Once he had the courage, to ask them if he was loved,

And the answer he got was nothing but a cruel laugh.

Too afraid to get hurt again, he hid himself inside a shell,

Decided to act numb or he would suffer hell,

He buried emotions deep beneath,

In a place too dark, where any candle are prohibited to be lit

Now he was renewed, an individual too cold that one might feel bleak,

He'll kill as they had asked; an obligation placed towards the peak,

Now he was a puppet for them to use,

Abandoned his life and gave it to them to abuse,

He once knew pain, hot and searing it was,

And he'll never feel that way, as long as the world is vast.

On a chilly night in an unexpected place,

Both souls met in a rather comforting solace,

No words passed, not even a sound,

For they knew at that moment, like destiny had taunt,

That they were made to be together, as insane as it may seem,

No one knew how it happened, but the distance was torn away like useless seam,

The warmth the other had never known existed, covered him full,

While the other who craved for this hug, tightened it further more,

For no matter how different or how similar the paths they had walked,

The bottom line was they found each other that made both of them whole,

Both acquires tainted hearts,

Like their innocence that was ripped apart,

Both of them killed for a purpose,

But with different perspective as supposed,

Yet both are held prisoners by their own shadows,

And those same shadows merged as they waited for the dawn to bestow,           

And the darkness were soon cast away,

And slowly vanished inside the open arms of a new day.

**A/N:** Ha! Ha! Ha! That was the worst yet! Lol! Flame me! I know you want to! =D Yay! My only consolation is that I finally got this idea out of my head.  I never made a fanfic poem! and oh new chapter for crystal tears is up!


End file.
